


Enthusiasm

by Anetka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, Asexuality, M/M, Tony fears dubcon, because he knows Steve is ace, but they talk and figure things out, no actual dubcon, rated T because sex almost happens but is not described in any kind of detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anetka/pseuds/Anetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, uh, I know what enthusiasm looks like,” Tony said, cocking a brow at Steve.</p><p>In which Steve is not really into sex but willing to do it for Tony and Tony is into sex but only if Steve wants it.  (They talk and everything works out okay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

“Steve?” 

It took a moment to realize that Tony had stilled under him; that his tone had dipped back toward its customary tone and register. Steve lifted himself enough to meet Tony’s gaze. 

“So, uh, I know what enthusiasm looks like,” Tony said, cocking a brow at Steve. 

As if that wasn’t the understatement of the century. Tony Stark had never had a shortage of bedmates, all of whom had been very, very eager. And then there was Steve, who could feel the blank mask his expression had become. 

Steve rolled over with a sigh, flopping down next to Tony on the mattress. His hands covered his face. 

“Is it-If you don’t want to-“ Tony began, sounding unsure and a bit worried, “-you know you don’t have to if you don’t like-“

And now Tony thought he had forced Steve into this and was getting ready to beat himself up for it. 

He let his hands drop and rolled back toward Tony, reaching out for him. Tony curled into the embrace but kept his gaze resolutely on Steve’s face, not letting him get out of this without understanding what happened. Tony had been really great after he wrapped his head around the term “asexual.” He had done some research (because anything worth knowing was worth becoming an expert in) and then quizzed Steve on what exactly it meant for him because it turned out asexuality was a whole spectrum. 

Steve had explained that for him it meant that he didn’t feel sexual attraction at all. Tony had actually taken a minute to chew that over before asking if that meant he wouldn’t want to go out sometime. 

Since their first date Tony had been careful about respecting Steve's boundaries. He mostly left it up to Steve to initiate anything physical and followed along happily as Steve demonstrated what he liked. They cuddled sometimes, kissed often, and generally spent more time together. 

When Steve had come over today to see him and Tony had looked frazzled and tense Steve had thought, _oh, okay_ , and led him to the bedroom. 

But after the initial _oohs_ and _ahhs_ things had come to a screeching halt. 

“I don’t hate sex,” Steve stated, having a good idea what Tony was worried about. “It doesn’t disgust me. It just doesn’t do anything for me, either.” 

Tony’s brow furrowed as he took in the information. 

“Then why would you,” Tony twirled a finger between the two of them. 

Steve shrugged. “You seemed like you wanted to?” 

Tony huffed a laugh. 

“While I appreciate the gesture, it kind of takes the fun out of it if I’m the only one having a good time.” 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Oh.” Another beat. “Sorry.” 

Finally Tony closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’d rather do something we both enjoy. Wanna set up the projector and watch a movie? It’ll be just like olden times. Olden times with surround sound.” 

“Mm. Sounds nice. I’ll pop the corn.” He pulled back, mirroring Tony’s earlier position. Tony blinked his eyes open. “You know, it’s not going to change. I’m never going to enjoy sex.” _And if you only enjoy it when your partner does…_

“We’ll just have to enjoy other things together,” Tony responded simply before leaning in, waiting patiently for Steve to bridge the gap and kiss him. “Now, what was that about popcorn?”


End file.
